


Chain Reaction

by migaDbr



Series: Ricc-chan's [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing, Teasing, threesome mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migaDbr/pseuds/migaDbr
Summary: At the hospital, a couple in love leads to another, and to another, and to another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Reacción en cadena](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240955) by Ricc-chan. 



> Okay, so.  
> A few years ago, a former friend of mine wanted to show a couple of his stories to an English-speaking friend of his. Since he would always write in Spanish, he asked me to please translate said stories. And that's exactly what I did.  
> However, he never uploaded these translations anywhere nor he showed them to his friend at all. So, for the sake of not just letting them rot in my computer, I thought I could put them up here, since I have barely uploaded any content, anyway. It's already some sort of dumpster as it is. ww Even if the person who was meant to read it couldn't do so, I hope someone else will find pleasure in coming across this.  
> This story is the 3rd chapter of a fic called "Reacción en cadena," where, as the summary suggests, one couple leads to another one. The previous couple, Kirino and Shindou, lead to Kurama and Minamisawa. And, if you are wondering, Kurama and Minamisawa lead to Kariya and Hikaru. If you can understand Spanish and you don't mind extremely messy writing all that much, feel free to check the original work.  
> So, yeah. This story is not mine, but simply a (most probably wonky) translation from many years ago. So don't expect any more chapters from me, ha ha.

Kurama had to sit down on one of the seats of the corridor with a clueless expression on his face after seeing his captain and one of his mates in an uncomfortable position, to put it someway.  
“Hey, Kurama.”  
A familiar voice was coming from the entrance of the corridor: it was Minamisawa, who, with a casual wave, went over to him accompanied by Hyoudou, his inseparable captain. Minamisawa sat down next to Kurama while Hyoudou leant on the wall.  
“How are you doing, Kurama?”  
“Well, what do you think, Minamisawa…? We all are frightened…” Kurama wasn’t looking straight at Minamisawa; he was kind of looking away, sulking a bit.  
“Calm dooown, he will surely recover…“ Minamisawa slid a hand behind Kurama, touching his other shoulder. “It isn’t that much of a reason to be nervous.”  
Kurama stood up and headed to the coffee machine. “Well, yeah… I’m nervous because of something else.” Immediately afterwards, Kurama sat down again with a warm coffee in his hands.  
“Huh? C’mon, spit it out…” Minamisawa showed an interest in the subject.  
“Minamisawa, I’m leaving for a second, okay?” The notice came from Hyoudou, who, after the nod, headed to the bathroom through the corridor.  
Kurama looked at Hyoudou as he disappeared and Minamisawa looked at him. “Now you can talk… having him listening was embarrassing you, right?”  
“Uhm… Yes… Well, I’ve seen Tenma and Kyousuke… hugging each other as if they were together…”  
“Wooow, I wasn’t expecting that from the former agent… It kinda fits the other one, though,” he laughed.  
“Well… It’s not only them. Also…” Kurama interrupted the sentence when he saw Kirino coming, who quickly bought two drinks from the vending machine; between a can and the other, Kirino looked at Kurama with a slightly scared face, which seemed to be asking him not to say a word. He left once he finished and, as Kirino disappeared, Minamisawa piped up:  
“What about Kirino?”  
“W-what?”  
“Who’s Kirino with? Is he with Shindou?” Minamisawa chuckled. “Because if that’s it, this all might have an explanation.”  
“What kind of explanation?”  
Minamisawa stood up and faced him. “Someone has seen one of the couples… and they were so jealous that they confessed to the one they loved… and…” Minamisawa gripped Kurama’s shirt. “…that is happening to me right now.”  
Kurama shook a bit, feeling uncomfortable. “S-stop! What are you doing?”  
“What I’ve always wanted to do, Kurama-kun…”  
There was a short yet intense struggle between them, which made Kurama’s coffee fly out of a nearby window. It seemed like the coffee fell over someone since a little scream was heard far away; luckily, it was already cold.  
Kurama pushed Minamisawa against the wall. “Minamisawa, you hurt me… a lot… You went away as if you only thought of soccer as kicking a ball and not a sport to strengthen your bonds. Also… You already have your captain, don’t you? He keeps following you everywhere you go, and I doubt it is because you have suddenly become the leader of the team, am I wrong? I know you forgot me as easily as you allowed him to do you…”  
Minamisawa interrupted him. “HEEEEY! Calm down there; you’re already raving! Maybe leaving Raimon was an error, but I will never know that anyway; and, about Hyoudou… well… yes… he’s in love with me, and he already knows I was after someone else…” Minamisawa looked in Kurama’s eyes. “…And that’s you, stupid…” He quickly turned around. “But if you don’t want to see me again, I’ll understand it…”  
Minamisawa’s tactics were quite cruel; he clenched his fists, making himself look impotent even if his hidden face had a mischievous expression on it as he waited for Kurama’s heart to surrender as the easy target he thought it was. “Then… I’ll tell Hyoudou I accept his proposal.” Without showing his face, Minamisawa started walking in the same direction as the captain of Gassan Kunimitsu.  
He had barely given two steps when Kurama grabbed him from the jacket he was wearing. “Okay, Minamisawa, now’s your turn to tell me which of those facts are false.” Kurama wasn’t crying; he was actually smiling, not being able to play along with Raimon’s former player.  
“You know me too well, Kurama-kun… I like it.” Minamisawa stopped for a few seconds and continued talking right after. “The only lie is that I'd accept his proposal… Even though, if at some point you want someone else in our relationship… just ask. You know what I mean…”  
Kurama just looked at him and answered. “It will be tough, but I’m okay with it… I trust you,” he said, stroking his partner’s cheek.  
“Heh… Why should you trust me?”  
“Because you can’t lie twice in a row.”  
“That’s true…” Minamisawa whispered while coming closer to Kurama’s lips to finally melt into an intense kiss with him, which made them had to lie over the wall in order to continue it.  
On the one hand, Hyoudou was watching from a side, blushed and sad but yet comforted, hoping that what Minamisawa had promised would someday become true.  
On the other hand, Kariya Masaki was heading to Shindou’s room when he ran into Minamisawa and Kurama; even if Kariya looked at them and then passed by, Kurama felt ashamed. Minamisawa, though, smiled when he saw who the next victim of the love net would be.


End file.
